


Only this

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: What is felt cannot be described.





	

Equius was quiet as he worked in his little corner of the meteor. The only sound that could be heard was that of his wrench tightening a bolt on a robotic head. His deep-set features were still as he concentrated on the horned robot head. The dim lights overhead hummed quietly, not giving Equius much light to work with, but that didn't trouble him as he had a particular talent in robotics, knowing each part by memory.

Equius still didn't move as he heard the soft padding of feet against the concrete floor, focused on his building as a quiet voice whispered behind him:

"AC sneaks up behind her unsuspurrcting meowrail as he sits unaware, prepawring to POUNCE!" 

The owner of the voice leapt upon Equius from behind, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she stood on the tips of her toes against the back of the chair. Equius didn't flinch: he was like a marble sculpture of pure muscle as he stopped for a moment, then kept working.

"Nepeta, what do you want? We have had a feelings jam today already."

"No Equius! I just wanted to spend time with my meowrail!" Nepeta grinned, walking around the chair until she was standing in front of him, playing with the long sleeves of her coat.

"Some other time." Equius didn't look up from his work. "I am busy."

With a whine, Nepeta slipped past his arms and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his thick neck. Equius gasped for a moment, returning his efforts to his work, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

Nepeta grumbled before bumping the top of her head against his chin. "Equi-hiss..!"

Equius gave a non-committal grunt in response, making Nepeta's face crumple in a frown. She kicked her legs as she sat on his lap, thinking how to get his attention. A sudden, devious thought came to her and she giggled, pressing her mouth against his neck, whispering in a sing-song voice, "Equius~!"

Equius gasped, halting his work entirely, dropping his wrench with a loud metallic clatter against the floor. He froze, his head tilted slightly back, his eyes wide open behind his cracked shades.

Nepeta smirked at the reaction, her fangs against his neck dangerously as she kissed his throat, breathing "Equius.." against him every few seconds.

Equius' heart beat faster as he heard his name gasped against his skin, feeling the caress of Nepeta's lips against him. He imagined that same name being gasped between passion-filled kisses, breathed raggedly as he tore her clothes off in a frenzy, being moaned as she lay underneath him getting fucked into the mattress...

No. No no no no no. She was his moirail! Such thoughts about her delved deep into flushed territory and he knew that was wrong. He pulled his neck away from her wandering mouth, telling her,

"We can't. This is 100d behooviour... a-and very inappropriate given our current pale attraction."

"Equiuuuus..!" whined Nepeta, and the indigoblood felt his heart jump. "You're no fun! This isn't flushed. This is just a bit of fun! After all, we're young.." she smirked as she leaned closer, purring "..and young trolls love to play, right?"

Equius gasped, stuttering and stammering as sweat rolled down his head like raindrops down a window. Nepeta took the time to straddle his lap and take off her coat, running her hands over his pecs through his vest, earning a near-squeak from him.

"Nepeta.." he murmured.

"Shoosh." she papped his cheek. "No talking. Only this.."

And Equius didn't talk after that, getting lost in whatever quadrant-blurring this was, not caring as he and Nepeta shared their love, be it red or pale or both.


End file.
